


Who's the Fool Now?

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: AmeRus NSFW Drabbles [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Somnophilia, VK Drabbles, victim shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #20: Pairing Order: AmeRus / Prompt: Somnophilia kink / Rating: M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's the Fool Now?

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Contains violence, noncon, and victim shaming on an unconscious/sleeping and drugged person.

Alfred shuddered and twitched, anxiously adjusting his glasses as he fidgeted, his smile crooked and much too wide to be even remotely natural. As he looked over the limp body sprawled out on the bed, a shudder jerked up his spine and made he let out a breathy, horrible laugh. "Look how the mighty has fallen," he crooned as he chuckled, swaying his hips side to side as he held himself and laughed at the unconscious man on his bed. "Wouldn't your satellites love to see you now?"

The Soviet Union did not acknowledge America, of course, just looking so fucking  _innocent_  as he breathed slowly and deeply through his slightly open mouth, his head rolled back into Alfred's white pillows as he slept. America watched him for a long, silent moment, just observing the way his clothes moved whenever Ivan sucked in a steady breath. He perked when his bittersweet rival keened softly and moved to curl up, eventually relaxing back into his original position again as Alfred slowly set his leg on the sheets.

The bed dipped under his weight, Ivan's leg turning out as the limb tried rolling towards Alfred. The conscious nation loomed over Ivan, the sleeping empire completely unaware of what was about to happen to him. Taking out a pair of sharp fabric scissors, Alfred carefully snipped down the seams of Ivan's pants, folding the material away to reveal pudgy pale thighs and tight purple boxers.

It made Alfred want to laugh and puke at the exact same time.

He ripped off Ivan's underwear with a painful tearing noise, the unconscious man stirring only slightly in discomfort before the drugs coursing through his systems soothed him once more. Alfred stroked up his soft skin, tickling his flesh and glancing up nervously to see if Ivan would wake.

He didn't.

Of course.

"Look at you. Not even fighting back," Alfred taunted as he tossed the scrap fabric aside, grinning when Ivan didn't even bat an eyelash, just lying there so peacefully and oblivious to what Alfred was about to do…

"I bet you're actually just a slut," he growled, shoving Ivan's thighs apart as his nemesis mumbled something in his drug-induced slumber, his limbs heavy but malleable as Alfred repositioned him and exposed his bare groin. He slowly skimmed over where Ivan's flesh puckered and clenched involuntarily, his surprisingly average-sized cock stirring ever so slightly as Alfred took a firm grip on him. "Saying you want to be one with everyone, I think you really mean you just want to fuck anyone you see, don't you?"

It was almost aggravating that Ivan didn't reply, his expression simply taking on an uncomfortable twinge when Alfred leaned over him and bit into his neck, sucking on him to leave a telling mark that the great and powerful Soviet Union had been claimed against his will. He sat back, and then lifted Ivan's thighs up over his shoulders, watching Ivan's lips fall open in a weak gasp as Alfred thrust against him, his cock sliding between those sweet thighs.

"You're just a fucking  _slut_ ," Alfred muttered to himself as he humped Ivan's unresisting form, the bed creaking beneath them as Alfred jerked himself back and forth between Ivan's legs, masturbating with his body. "You thought you could make a  _fool_  of me? You thought you could make me look  _stupid_  in front of  _everyone?_ Well, wait until they see  _you,_  you dirty sonnuvabitch!"

Alfred cursed and made himself go faster, his belly itching as he felt a climax budding in his groin. He pulled back suddenly, letting Ivan's legs flop uselessly spread out as he clambered up onto Ivan's broad chest, gripping himself and pumping as fast as he could.

Precum dribbled down onto Ivan's chin as Alfred jacked off right over his innocent, adorable face. God damn it, how could the stupid communist nation make Alfred's heart race so quickly and his body get hot and bothered just seeing him lying there so defenselessly, so oblivious to the scandalous act Alfred was committing right under his nose…

"Ngh!" America gasped as he climaxed, his cum splattering across Ivan's cheeks as he finished, the unconscious man hardly even moving as he was violated. Alfred sagged and took his time recovering, liking the way his sitting on Ivan's chest made it harder for the man to breathe.

Eventually he moved off, leaving Ivan semi-erect with cum all over his face on the bed as Alfred went looking for a permanent marker. He returned to his enemy after a moment, pushing Ivan's shirt and coat away from his groin before scrawling the word 'SLUT' across his belly, soon moving to one of Ivan's thighs and writing 'USA was here' and drew and arrow up to Ivan's ass, knowing how panicked that would make his rival. Smirking with triumph and self-satisfaction, Alfred gently cupped Ivan's head and lifted it, brushing his bangs away with a grin before writing plainly, "who's the fool now?" across his forehead.

He couldn't wait for Ivan's response when the envelope with the pictures would arrive on the empire's doorstep.


End file.
